True Love Unchained
by Azrael Auditore
Summary: Azrael is the new girl at Tribeca Prep but, she has a secret. She becomes best friends with her crush from when she was 10 years old. Will her biggest dream finally come true? Sorry, I suck at summaries anymore, the story will be good though. Azrael/Selena (OC/Alex)
1. First Impressions Are Always Key

**A/N:** **So, my note on why I've been absent shall be posted on my profile. In the meantime, here is a new story I've been thinking about since I started reading again. I've thought about it since before my absence. And I know the idea has been done to death but, Imma give my swing on this.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I only own the character Azrael, the last name Auditore belongs to Assassin's Creed and the rest, well can be figured out.**

 **Summary:** **Azrael is the new girl at Tribeca Prep but, she has a secret. She becomes best friends with her crush from when she was 10 years old. Will her biggest dream finally come true? Sorry, I suck at summaries anymore, the story will be good though. Azrael/Selena (OC/Alex)**

 **Chapter 1:** **First Impressions are Always Key**

 **Azrael's POV-**

I pulled into, what I guess to be, the parking lot for the Juniors and Seniors. I sighed as I turned the key to off which killed the engine of my 1970 Dodge Charger R/T. I unplugged my phone from it's charger and the auxiliary cord, grabbed my backpack, and exited my car. I walked towards the entrance of my new high school which I get to spend my entire Junior and Senior year, Tribeca Prep. I sigh as I plug my headphones into my phone and press play. I smile as Undead, by Hollywood Undead, begins to play. I walk through the entrance and head towards the main office to finalize everything.

"Hi, I'm Azrael. I'm the new student, well, one of them anyway." I say to the main secretary.

"Hello Azrael and welcome to Tribeca Prep, I'm sure you'll love it here. Let me go get Mrs. Slice." She replies as she walks back the little hallway in the office.

I sit down and decide to look out the window and as soon as I did, I felt my breathing just cease. I saw the most beautiful girl in my entire existence. She looked to be about five-five, she has a heart shaped face, beautiful brown eyes, and luscious black hair. Her long legs, which since she was wearing a skirt, were on full display to everyone and I couldn't help but stare.

"Azrael Monica Auditore, stop staring at Ms. Gomez." I heard a very familiar female voice say as I jumped and turned my head.

"Sorry Aunt Sarah." I apologized as I looked down.

"It's okay hun, now why did your parents send you to my school? The hell did you do?" She asked as she motioned for me to follow her back to her office.

"Welllllllllllllll, I may or may not have beat the shit out of a guy for bullying one of my friends for being a lesbian." I said with a smirk.

"Jesus Christ Rae, you really don't take shit from anyone, do you?" My aunt told me.

"Meh, not really." I replied.

"Well, I saw you looking at Ms. Gomez. Well, more like gawking actually." She said as I hid a blush.

"I take it by your blush that I am right. Well, you are gonna hate me because I've assigned her as your escort and I've taken the liberty to schedule all your classes with her since you two share many of the same interests." She said as I looked at her with a glare.

"No you didn't." I exclaimed as a knock came to her door.

"Come in." My aunt said as I heard the door open and then close.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Slice?" I heard a female voice say.

"Yes Ms. Gomez, I wanted you to show my niece around the school and to all her classes. I've put her in the same classes as you." She said as she looked at me and I just glared back.

I slowly turned around and pretty much lost my breath.

"Hi, I'm Selena." She said as she smiled a smile that would put angels to shame.

"I'm Azrael but, please call me Rae." I responded.

She smiled at me and I swear if I hadn't been leaning against my aunt's desk, I would've fallen because her smile made me weak. I turned around and glared at my aunt one last time before I began to follow Selena.

"So, where did you go to school at before coming to Tribeca Prep?" She asked as we walked down the crowded hallway.

"Ridgeway High." I replied as I put one of my headphones in and continued listening to Hollywood Undead.

"Why did you leave?" She asked and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye.

"I got kicked out. Some of these jocks were picking on one of my friends for being lesbian and I got into a fight that got me kicked out." I replied as she stopped and looked at me.

I stopped and paused my song as I looked at her. She had a twinkle in her eye so it intrigued me.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just kinda relieved to hear that you stood up for someone of the LGBT community." She said as she looked down at her feet.

"Sweetheart, why wouldn't I, I'm a lesbian myself." I said as I lifted her chin and looked in her eyes.

Although it was only for a second, I felt so many fireworks go off in my head. It was cut short as I heard loud, obnoxious yelling and I felt Selena tense up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Selena. This your new girlfriend?" The head of the group said.

"Leave me alone Justin. I'm showing her around." She said very softly.

"I doubt it." He replied as I stepped up and got into his face.

"Back the fuck up right fucking now. I've leveled fuckboys like you before and I'll damn sure do it again." I said as I got Selena behind me.

"Ooooo, looks like I rattled someone's cage. If you haven't notice sweetheart, I run this place. You are lowest on the totem pole so I suggest you not piss me off." He said.

"I don't care who you are. I give respect if you deserve it and you don't deserve shit. Now, get the fuck out of my way before I make you." I said as I could feel all eyes on us.

"Baby, come on, she isn't worth it." A cheerleader said as she grabbed Justin's arm.

"This isn't over." He said before he and his group walked away.

"No one has stood up to Justin like that before." She said as her and I began walking again.

"Who the hell is he anyway?" I asked.

"That would be quarterback of the football team, Justin Bieber, also my ex-boyfriend until he found out I was bisexual and outed me to the entire school. Destroyed my social status, I'm just glad I found solace with the LGBT community here at Tribeca or I wouldn't have made it." She said sadly as I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Well, you got a new friend, me. I'll have your back." I said as I felt her snuggle into me which made me smile.

"Well, I'm glad. Thank you for standing up for me." She said.

"You're welcome." I said as she stopped in front of a locker.

"What is your locker number?" She asked as I looked down at my schedule.

"201" I said as she began to smile.

"I'm 199, your locker is right there." She said as she pointed to my locker.

"So, I guess my aunt really did put us together." I said under my breath.

Once I got all my stuff in my locker, I actually looked at my schedule.

"Alright, 1st period is English, 2nd period is Basic Algebra, 3rd period is a Study Hall, 4th period is Vocals/Dance, 5th is Lunch, 6th is History, 7th is P.E., 8th is Poetry, and 9th is a Study Hall. So she modeled my schedule after yours." I said as I read off my schedule.

"Well, that's good, at least I'll have my new best friend with me during the entire day." She said smiling.

'God dammit girl, you are gonna make me melt and that is not good for my image.' I thought to myself as I smiled back.

The bell rang and we hurried to class, didn't wanna be late on the first day. I opened the door for her and she thanked me before walking in. Well, once I walked in and saw who the teacher was I literally said "Awe shit' out loud for the entire class to hear.

"Mrs. Auditore, we do not tolerate that type of language in my class. Since it is the first day, I'll let it slide but do not let it happen again. Am I clear?" My Uncle Jack said.

"Yes, you are clear Mr. Santiago." I said as I took a seat beside Selena.

"Everything okay?" She asked once I sat down.

"Yeah, other than that being my uncle." I said before putting my head down on my desk.

'This is gonna be one helluva year.' I thought to myself.

 **So, there you have it, the Pilot chapter of True Love Unchained. I've been on like an obsession of Selena lately and well, I wanted to do a story like this sooooooo, yeah. Anyway, leave a review if you want and give me some scenarios to put in the story and I'll probably end up doing it. As always, Stay Frosty.**

 **~ Azrael**


	2. Talent Show?

**A/N:** **So, I hope you guys enjoyed the pilot. I have a bunch of great ideas for the story and I'm gonna incorporate them. Let me know how you guys like it. Without further ado, Chapter 2 is here!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I only own the character Azrael, the last name Auditore belongs to Assassin's Creed and the rest, well can be figured out.**

 **Summary:** **Azrael is the new girl at Tribeca Prep but, she has a secret. She becomes best friends with her crush from when she was 10 years old. Will her biggest dream finally come true? Sorry, I suck at summaries anymore, the story will be good though. Azrael/Selena (** **OC** **/Alex)**

 **Chapter 2:** **Talent Show?**

 **Selena's POV:**

I just sat there and watched her every move. She looks so familiar but, I just can't remember where from. She was absolutely beautiful like, my god. She was wearing a fitted Deadpool tank with tattered black skinny jeans and combat boots and did she ever rock the look. I could feel something in the pit of my stomach that felt like an infatuation which didn't bother me because I told her I was bi but, I didn't expect to start falling for her.

"You okay? You've been staring at me for about 5 minutes now. Hellooooo, Earth to Selena." I heard her say as I realized she was looking at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking." I told her.

"Thinking about what?" She asked.

"You are gonna think I'm weird for thinking it." I said as I looked down.

"I highly doubt I'm going to think you are weird." She replied as she just continued to look at me.

"You look so familiar but, I don't remember where from." I said.

"Well, It was 7 years ago when your sister got signed to Roque Records, I was there. My dad is the owner and founder." She said as everything came back to me.

"Oh my god. That's right, we became best friends and were best friends until you moved that summer. How did I not put two and two together." I said as I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Because I'm not the same little girl. I went through a lot of shit." She said.

"Ms. Gomez, Ms. Auditore, would you like to share your conversation with the class?" Mr. Santiago asked as he stopped in front of our desks.

"No Mr. Santiago." Her and I said at the same time.

"Alright. Then, please hold your conversation until I am finished speaking." He said before walking back to the front of the room.

I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying. I was making sure to take in every detail of her beautiful face. I know she said she was a lesbian but, I'm scared to even talk to her about asking her out or anything.

'Maybe she already has a girlfriend.' My mind said which instantly depressed me.

 **Azrael's POV-**

I looked over and saw that my princess to be was frowning which I didn't like so I wrote "Stop frowning. You are too beautiful to frown." on a note and folded it up enough to place in her hand without anyone noticing. I put the note in the palm of my hand, reached down, and placed my hand in hers. I swear to god, I felt more fireworks, more sparks, more passion in just that touch than I have in my entire lifetime.

'God damn, this girl really is the one.' I thought to myself as I see Selena look down at our hands before I remove mine.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open the note and smiled insanely huge which made me happy.

'Soon Selena, soon.' I said to myself as I focused on what my uncle was saying about expectations in his class.

 **5 Minutes Later…**

"Alright, those are my expectations for this year. You guys are high schoolers, you should be able to follow those simple rules? Correct?" He asked as the entire class nodded, "Alright, for the remainder of class, you may talk amongst yourselves. Feel free to move around." He said before walking over to me and Sel.

"Let me guess, kicked out?" He asked as I nodded, "Az, you gotta stop the fighting. Sarah will only be able to do so much before the board forces her hand."

"I know Uncle Carlos. I'll behave." I said as he walked off.

"So, Ms. Auditore, explain your tattoos, if you would." Selena asked causing me to look at her.

"Well, this one here", I said as I showed her the lettering on my wrist, "is the initials of my favorite band, Hollywood Undead. The one here on my upper arm is also their little insignia, a dove holding a grenade. The one on my shoulder blade is because I believe in the Grim Reaper and the purple nautical star on my right hand is just because I wanted it." I finished.

She looked very very interested and intrigued by my tattoos which made me smile because she looked beautiful. The bell rang which signaled we had 5 minutes to get to our second period class. I basically zoned out hardcore because Algebra wasn't my strongest subject. Math in general wasn't so, I zoned out until I felt someone tapping my shoulder.

"I just got a text from a friend saying we need to have a song ready for 4th period as we will be auditioning for the mandatory talent show." Selena whispered to me.

I nodded and pulled out my phone and looked through my songs until I found Gasoline. I smiled as I knew I was going to blow it away. Once the bell rang, Selena and I made our way to Study Hall and sat in the back. I just leaned back and looked at the lights until the bell rang.

"So, have you decided which song you are going to do for your audition?" Selena asked as she looked at me.

"I'm gonna sing Gasoline by Halsey, you?" I said as I looked at how beautiful her face was.

'Careful Rae, remember Monica?' My mind warned me.

"Probably Kill Em With Kindness." She replied.

"So, you are gonna sing one of Alex's songs?" I asked.

"Who do you think writes her songs silly. I'm just too afraid to be up on stage and go touring and all that." She said as my jaw dropped, "what's wrong?"

"I didn't know you were so talented at writing songs Sel." I told her as I just sat there in shock.

"Eh, it's nothing. No one knows its me. Its better off that way in my opinion." She said matter of factly.

"Well, I bet it is going to sound beautiful when you sing it." I said as I winked at her which caused her to blush.

I can slowly feel myself falling for her. The crush from when we were 10 is coming back and its getting stronger. I just hope I don't fuck anything up.

 **Well, that is the end of chapter 2 guys. I'm sorry if it sucked. I was kinda off my game for most of the time between the two chapters so, I'm really sorry. I'll step up my game in the next chapter, I promise. I'm also thinking of doing yet another story in the Lab Rats universe, have Azrael be bionic and shit. But, anyway, until next time, stay frosty.**

 **~ Azrael**


End file.
